


Crush

by lovelyanxieties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, But only for a couple of chapters, Eventual Requited Love, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Groping, I promise, Making Out, Non-binary Kyoutani Kentarou, Non-specific character POV, None of these gender identities are plot relevant, Past Tense, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou, Temporarily Unrequited Love, That's as explicit as it gets, Trans Iwaizumi Hajime, Underage Drinking, cute dates, eventual mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: Who would’ve guessed that Kyoutani’s attempts to be a good teammate would lead to Kindaichi getting with his long-time crush?
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My man deserves an X Reader story, and average height (Y/n) deserves rights

The gym was filled with the sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground, the squeaking of shoes on the shiny floor, and students lounging on the balconies talking amongst themselves or cheering for the team (Oikawa).

“Alright, break time!” Oikawa called, clapping his hands so the team heard him. Sighing in relief, the second and first years happily collapsed on the floor. “Don’t get too comfortable, we need to refill the water bottles.”

Collective groans came from the exhausted players. Yahaba turned onto his side, burying his face in Watari’s side and faking a sob. “You’re punishing us, Captain!”

Oikawa turned his head to Iwaizumi, an amused smirk on his face. The ace returned it before placing a soft kiss against Oikawa’s temple. Matsukawa and Hanamaki fake-gagged from their place at the benches, where they were collecting the various-colored water bottles.

“It would be nice to have a manager to take care of things like this,” Iwaizumi commented as he walked over to help his friends get everything in order. “We’d definitely be more organized.”

“I know someone.”

Steadily, everyone turned their attention to Kyoutani. They were sitting up, legs crossed and eyeliner smudged from their sweat. Kyoutani wordlessly stood up, not excusing themselves properly before they jogged out of the gym, leaving the team confused and a little surprised.

“I didn’t know they had friends other than us,” Kunimi commented, earning a light smack from Kindaichi. “I’m just telling the truth.”

“You’re being an ass,” Kindaichi argued, rolling his eyes as he tried not to smile. “Is it so hard to believe they have friends other than us?”

Before Kunimi could make another snarky comment, a distant voice said, “Do I weigh anything to you?”

“Honestly, it’s like carrying a watermelon.”

“Wow.”

The team looked at each other before sprinting over to the doors. Using their various height differences, they stacked on top of one another to see what was going on.

Kyoutani was carrying you in a firefighter carry, your face in the front so the team could see your smile. Your long legs were kicked up a bit, ankles crossed as you swayed them a bit. “You better have a good explanation for stealing me away from my lab, Kentarou.”

“Kentarou?” Oikawa whispered, holding Iwaizumi’s shoulders for extra support. “They’re on a first-name basis.”

No one noticed Kunimi shooting a glance at Kindaichi, who was somehow managing to be pale and flushed. His body was tense and his fists were clenched, shaking a little, and Kunimi could see the sheen of sweat on his palms.

Kunimi placed a supportive hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

“Look as long as you don’t drop me, I don’t care what you - OH, MY GOD, KENTAROU!” You shrieked. Kyoutani had let go of your legs, letting you fall forward before catching you. Now hanging off their shoulder at the knees, you slapped their thighs. “You are a bad friend! A bad friend!”

Everyone watching softened their gaze when Kyoutani laughed. Not a sarcastic or condescending laugh, but a happy laugh with crinkled eyes and a smile. It was a face and a sound none of them would forget.

Fixing their hold on you, Kyoutani approached the team, who didn’t even bother hiding how they were watching. “This is (Y/n) (Y/l/n).”

“Hello,” you greeted with a small smile and a wave.

Oikawa was the first to speak up. “You’re a first-year, right?”

“Mhm.”

Kyoutani set you down on your feet, keeping an arm wrapped around your shoulders so they could noogie you. You swatted their hand away, snickering slightly at the attention.

Iwaizumi straightened up, pushing Oikawa back. “How do you know Kyoutani?

“We’re neighbors!” You brightly informed the group. “He hit me in the face with a volleyball and has been stuck with me since.”

“I’ve tried,” Kyoutani said in a concerningly serious tone.

You slapped their arm. “Hush, you love me.”

“Debatable.”

“I will fight you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Bold words for someone who's 5’10 in a sea of 6 footers.”

Matsukawa snorted when he saw how Iwaizumi blinked slowly at you. “Don’t take it personally, buddy.”

“I am not taking it personally.” Iwaizumi snapped and slapped away the arm Matsukawa placed on his shoulders. He cleared his throat, ignoring his pink flush. “So, (Y/l/n)-san - “

“Oh, call me (Y/n), I don’t mind.”

Iwaizumi blinked, surprised. “Oh, uh, okay; (Y/n)-san, are you interested in volleyball at all?”

“Considering how often Kentarou talks about it, a little.” You shrugged. “Let me take a guess, you want a manager?”

Yahaba chuckled. “Are we that obvious?”

“I’ve heard through the grapevine that it’s normal for teams without a manager to be a little jealous of teams with managers. I don’t hate the idea of being your manager, but you’ll have to be a little patient with me.”

“We could say the same to you,” Iwaizumi joked, elbowing Oikawa lightly.

You laughed lightly, following the team when they led you into the gym. Kyoutani stopped you so you could remove your shoes, leaving you in socks. Once you had your shoes set aside, you noticed Kindaichi shifting around.

“Hello, Kindaichi.”

Face flaring up, Kindaichi yelped, “Hello, (Y/n)-san!”

Kunimi covered his face with his hands. He sighed heavily in shame of Kindaichi’s inability to socialize with you. Thankfully, you didn’t seem thrown off or weirded out by Kindaichi’s tone, simply flashing him a smile before walking over to meet Irihata and Mizoguchi.

“Dude,” Kunimi slammed his head against Kindaichi’s shoulder, “you’re so embarrassing.”

“I know.”

You were a quick learner. It only took a couple of explanations for you to understand the basic terms of volleyball and your responsibilities as the team manager. You got along well with the team - Yahaba and Watari were already fond of you, and Iwaizumi was clearly developing a soft spot for you.

Kyoutani got along the best with you. The team didn’t mind when they wandered off to have a conversation or mess around with you because it was refreshing to see the usually grumpy Kyoutani smiling and laughing.

Kindaichi was the most awkward with you. He stumbled whenever you complimented his skills, stuttered when you addressed him directly, and got hit in the face when you giggled at something Yahaba said.

This didn’t go unnoticed by the team.

“This was fun,” You said, accepting a thin booklet Oikawa handed you, exchanging it for your measurements so you could have a team jacket. “I gotta tell you, I do have a job, but my manager is pretty nice when it comes to shifts, so I might be missing from time-to-time.”

“That’s fine. As long as you’re around most of the time and at our games.”

Nodding, you slipped the booklet into your bag. “Hey, Kentarou, I’m gonna head off!”

Kyoutani shot you a thumbs up before they vanished into the locker room.

Once you ran off, the team piled into the locker room. Oikawa slammed the door shut to earn everyone’s attention. “Alright, Kindaichi, what’s up with you and (Y/n)-chan?”

“Wh-what? Nothing! The-there’s nothing up wi-with us!”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Kunimi said, once again disappointed with the middle blocker. He turned to Kyoutani, who was barely paying attention to the conversation. “Are you and (Y/n) dating?”

“I have never looked at a girl the same way I’ve looked at guys,” Kyoutani’s reply with swift. They pulled on their jacket, zipping it up just a bit. “And I know you have a crush on her.”

“My God, Kyoutani, you’re this generation's Sherlock,” Yahaba quipped, yelping when Watari smacked his exposed back. “Domestic abuse. You all saw it!”

Ignoring Yahaba, Watari turned to Kindaichi. “Shigeru has a point, though, it’s pretty obvious that you have a crush on (Y/n).”

Sighing, Kindaichi nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I do.”

Oikawa clapped excitedly. “Oh, that’s adorable! How long? Are you two close? When did you start liking her? Are you gonna confess - mrph!” He glared at Iwaizumi, who was covering his mouth.

“Don’t ask so many questions, dumbass.”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi-san,” Kindaichi mumbled. He zipped up his jacket. “I’m gonna head home.”

The team gave him their goodbye’s, which Kindaichi responded to with a small wave. 

As he jogged down the steps, Kindaichi thought about Oikawa’s questions.

He’d been crushing on you for a few months now after you helped him with math, his worst subject, but other than that few weeks of tutoring, Kindaichi didn’t have many interactions with you. The two of you were acquaintances at best.

Confessing didn’t feel like an option for Kindaichi, as disheartening as that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a genderfluid character so let me know if I made some mistakes, and what I should avoid in future chapters

“We should start arranging some practice matches,” Iwaizumi offhandedly mentioned one day. Iwaizumi hummed in agreement as you helped wrap his reddened fingers. “I can try to ask Tetsu-chan and Bo-kun, but their teams are pretty busy thanks to . . . nationals.”

Both you and Iwaizumi exchanged glances from the way Oikawa seemed to choke on the word. Choosing to shrug it off, Iwaizumi spoke up, “Yahaba is pretty good friends with Futakuchi from Date Tech, maybe he could arrange something.”

“Correction,” Yahaba suddenly butted in, arms full with volleyballs, “I tolerate Futakuchi and the stupid group chat Yamamoto made for the second years.”

“I hate that group chat,” Kyoutani grumbled from his place on the floor, “Noya is so annoying, showing off his boyfriend every second he gets.” They rolled their eyes and waved their hands around. “Like, we got it, you landed Nekoma’s libero, move on!”

You snorted, giving Iwaizumi a pat on the thigh, and stood up to help Matsukawa sweep. “Someone’s jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, I just hate couples who feel the need to show off.” 

Kyoutani didn’t even bother to hide the way they turned to stare at Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa was now sitting on Iwaizumi’s thigh, arms wrapped around the ace’s shoulders.

The captain glanced around. “Yahaba and Watari?”

Iwaizumi snorted. He nuzzled Oikawa’s. “Let’s go back to practice matches.”

“What about Karasuno?”

Everyone turned their attention to you. “I know you guys don’t like them much, but they’re close by and are always looking for practice matches.” You leaned the broom in your hand against the net and pulled your phone out of your pocket. “I can ask Yachi.”

“Yachi?” Kindaichi asked, turning to the others rather than you for an explanation, though his ears were pink. “That’s Karasuno’s new manager, right?”

Kunimi nodded. “I think so.”

Matsukawa looked over your shoulder, prompting you to move aside so he could look at your phone properly. Kindaichi tightened his hold on the volleyball cart he was holding. He swallowed down his jealousy and accepted the volleyballs Watari handed him.

“How do you know her?” Matsukawa asked once you put your phone away. “Girlfriend, possibly?” The third-year smirked and made direct eye contact with Kindaichi.

You chuckled. “No. Kyoutani and I properly met her a few weeks after they beat you guys. We talk to her pretty often.” You smirked teasingly and looked at Kyoutani. “Besides me, she’s the only one they can deal with.”

Kyoutani grumbled something, but they muffled it by drinking from their water bottle.

Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s lower back. “Should we try a different starting line-up? It might help the underclassmen to get some experience with Karasuno.”

Irihata, who had been silently listening to the conversation, shrugged. “I’ll consider it - “ everyone jumped, some even yelping in surprise, “but I’d like for the third years to play with the team before graduation.”

“It’s up to you, sir,” Oikawa piped up with a smile, “and thank you, (Y/n)-chan.”

You flashed the ‘okay’ symbol as you and Matsukawa started walking down the court to sweep. Iwaizumi patted Oikawa’s thigh and the captain reluctantly got off of his boyfriend’s lap. The team quietly dispersed to continue cleaning up.

Kindaichi spared you some glances, turning red whenever you caught him looking, and got even more flustered when you smiled at him.

Arrangements were made and Seijoh’s volleyball team found themselves entering Karasuno’s gym. They respectfully bowed before entering the gym. Oikawa exchanged a handshake with Sawamura, the two exchanging words with subtle insults, and Iwaizumi chatted with Sugawara and Asahi.

Yahaba jogged towards Ennoshita, greeting the second year with familiarity, and Watari helped the Kinnoshita and Narita stretch. Kyoutani covered their ears as Nishinoya screamed, bouncing around Kyoutani, Tanaka only encouraging him.

Hinata was rambling to a silent Kunimi and a reluctant Tsukishima. Kageyama stared at Kindaichi, who held his gaze with sweaty palms. It only broke when Kindaichi heard you whisper, “What’s the deal with that?”

Matsukawa shrugged. “Whenever I ask, Oikawa changes the subject.”

“She’s good at that,” Hanamaki snickered, “if Oikawa doesn’t want you to talk about something, she’ll do anything to make you shut up.”

“That means she likes it when we mess with her. What a masochist.”

Laughing weakly, you walked away from the third years, joining Kyoutani to make sure they didn’t commit homicide.

After stretching and having some small talk, the two teams went to their sides of the court in a huddle. As Irihata gave a motivational speech, you moved to sit next to Kiyoko and Yachi, waving shyly at the beautiful third year as you sat down, opening the booklet you’ve been studying all week.

“Thank you for the game!” The teams yelled when they lined up, getting into place once the pleasantries were out of the way.

“This is so intense,” you whispered, head snapping back and forth to watch the ball as it bounced around the court. You yelped when Iwaizumi landed right at your feet, basically punching the ball back. The ace quickly apologized before scrambling to hit Oikawa’s set. “I need to start paying attention when Kentarou talks about volleyball.”

Kiyoko giggled. “It is fun watching them. I’m constantly on the edge of my seat.”

Yachi squeaked, “You hide it so well, Kiyoko-san!”

“I’d rather not give them that ego boost, I’d never hear the end of it.”

You and Yachi laughed, but were interrupted by a sudden, “Watch out!”

The next thing you knew, you were flat on your back, Kiyoko holding a leg of your chair. You blinked, too surprised to care about the slight ache on the back of your head, and only snapped back when you heard Kyoutani yelling.

“You’ve been to nationals but can’t keep the ball from hitting her in the face?! Hey, don’t walk away from me!”

You were still on your back when a hand was extended for you. Kageyama stared down at you with an awkward expression. Blushing just a bit, you accepted his hand and were thrown off guard when he pulled you right onto your feet.

“I - I’m sorry. I’m usually better at . . . controlling my . . . hits.”

“It’s fine,” you whispered. You looked over, your shy expression turning annoyed. “Kentarou, I’m fine; same to you, Iwaizumi.”

Kageyama shivered just a bit, quickly releasing your hand so he could properly face the team. Matsukawa and Yahaba were holding Kyoutani’s arms while Oikawa stood between Iwaizumi and Kageyama, though she didn’t look too pleased with the first-year setter.

“I’m - I’m sorry.” Awkwardly, Kageyama bowed. After a few awkward beats, he jogged over to his team, who instantly threw teases and insults at him.

You huffed, turning to pick up your chair. Kiyoko had already done it for you, and she was smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry for that, I acted on instinct.”

“Totally get it,” you laughed. Though your head was kinda spinning and your back felt bruised, you were fine.

“Hey - “ You squeaked. Kindaichi stepped back a bit, the hand that was reaching for your shoulder lifting up. He was pink and opened his mouth a couple of times before asking, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Like I said,” you patted his shoulder, feeling the way he tensed under your touch, “I’m fine!”

Everything got back in order quickly. Kyoutani’s anger was enough to take the first set, though he seemed to be targeting Kageyama, which was annoying for both you and the setter.

“Kentarou,” you snapped, elbowing them as the teams switched sides, “knock it off.”

Kyoutani ignored you. He glared at Kageyama, who held their gaze before Sugawara stepped in front of him, laughing as he led Kageyama away. Even without someone to stare at, Kyoutani kept glaring.

You sighed. “May I borrow this?” You asked, pointing to the clipboard in Mizoguchi’s hands.

“Uh . . . sure?”

Smiling, you took the clipboard . . . and slammed it into Kyoutani’s stomach repeatedly. “Knock. It. Off!”

Everyone surrounding you wrapped an arm around their stomachs. Kyoutani weakly held your wrist, cringing as they rubbed their sore abdomen.

After that calmed down, the game continued, Karasuno barely taking the second set. There were no more close calls and you scribbled down notes in the margins of your booklets, occasionally showing it to Kiyoko to check for mistakes.

By the end of the match - Aoba Johsai taking the win by a hair - you had a lot more knowledge than you had walking in, and were helping the teams clean up.

You were folding up the chairs you, Kiyoko, and Yachi was using when someone approached you. “Here, let me.”

Kageyama held his arms out and you handed him the three chairs, which he managed to hold without a struggle. Once you were sure Kageyama wouldn’t drop the chairs on his feet, you smiled. “If this is your way of apologizing for nearly concussing me, I accept.”

From a distance, Kindaichi watched you walk by Kageyama’s side, poking fun at the awkward setter. He was doing a pretty good job of concealing his jealousy until he saw the pink flush on your cheeks.

“I need to step outside,” Kindaichi said, shoving the broom into Kunimi’s chest.

The team watched Kindaichi’s back, silently challenging one another to go and talk to him. To their surprise, Kyoutani took the challenge, stepping outside and shutting the door for some privacy.

Kindaichi shifted to the side so Kyoutani could join him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kindaichi playing with a pebble between his fingers until Kyotani huffed. “I don’t want (Y/n) to date Kageyama.”

“Why not?” Kindaichi quietly asked. “He can’t socialize for shit, but he’s good-looking and the strong and silent type. Who doesn’t like that?”

Kyoutani shrugged. “He just . . . he just seems like the kind of guy who would break her heart. The last time she dated someone, it didn’t end . . . badly, but I’m still worried about her. She’s not fragile or anything. I’m just protective.”

“I’ve noticed,” Kindaichi snarked, finally breaking a smile. “Thanks, Mad Dog, you’re a good friend.”

A flush broke out across Kyoutani’s face. “If you tell (Y/n) about this, I’ll kill you.”

“Roger.”

“Doing better?” Oikawa asked the second the two returned.

Kindaichi nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, sorry for the dramatic reaction.”

Iwaizumi slapped Kindaichi’s back. “No need to apologize.”

“Besides, that reaction was nothing compared to how Iwaizumi reacts when people flirt with Oikawa during games,” Hanamaki teased, faking a quiet tone of voice, and, as usual, he was unaffected by Iwaizumi’s glare. Hanamaki turned his attention somewhere else. “And, my precious underclassmen, an opportunity is here.”

You were sitting on the floor, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you tried to properly fold the net. 

“You want me to . . . show her how to fold the net?”

Multiple pairs of hands grabbed Kindaichi, and he was shoved forward, the sheer strength of his team making him fall to his knees in front of you. You looked at him, straddled, but eased when you realized it was him.

“Hey, this is embarrassing, but can you help me with this?”

“Ye-yeah! Totally! It’s actually pretty easy.” Relying on instinct, Kindaichi swiftly folded the net, glancing up every few seconds to see your concentrated expression. “And we’re done!”

You pouted cutely. “Can’t believe I struggled with something so simple.”

“Well, we all have our moments.”

Kindaichi’s attention was turned to the side. Kunimi was giving him a thumbs up while Yahaba helped a messily written sign that read, “Don’t fuck it up!” Kyoutani noticed the sign and ripped it away, glaring at Yahaba when he simply chuckled.

“Kindaichi!”

Kindaichi stopped mid-step, slowly stepping out of the bus so Kageyama could catch up to him. Kunimi hung back but Kindaichi waved him off. As Oikawa hustled everyone into the bus, she gave Kageyama a scrutinizing look, but Iwaizumi smacked it off her face.

“I, uh, I just wanted to say sorry - again - for almost hitting your girlfriend. I really didn’t mean to and . . . yeah.”

Blinking slowly with wide eyes, Kindaichi took a while to process Kageyama’s horribly awkward apology. Once it clicked, he turned a dark red. “Girlfriend?!”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to blink slowly. “Uh, yeah, (Y/n), your manager. I should’ve apologized sooner, I just hadn’t realized she was your girlfriend until it was too late to apologize.”

“Uh, (Y/n) . . . we’re not dating.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

An awkward silence hung between the two. Thankfully, their saving grace came from Hinata. “Hey, Grumpy-yama, hurry up!”

“What did you just call me?!”

“Grumpy-yama!”

Kageyama ran off towards Hinata. The ginger easily dodged the grab Kageyama made towards him. Kindaichi watched the display for a few seconds before walking onto the bus. The team was staring at him with expectant looks.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

You looked up, eyes wide with curiosity and earbuds securely in your ears.


End file.
